


Show Some Restraint!

by apollofrito



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Banter, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollofrito/pseuds/apollofrito
Summary: Lucifer: By the way...Lucifer: Are you free now?Lucifer: I would like to treat you to something as thanks for your work.-In other words, you and Lucifer do some shopping.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 308





	Show Some Restraint!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 8/18/2020 - I’m just fixing typos lmao

**_Lucifer:_ ** _Show some restraint for heaven’s sake._

 **_Lucifer:_ ** _Very well. Let’s visit Majolish._

 **_Lucifer:_ ** _You seem to be dying to take your clothes off for me, after all._

 **_Lucifer:_ ** _I’ll be waiting at the entrance._

 **_Lucifer:_ ** _Don’t keep me waiting for long._

  
  


You stared blankly at your D.D.D. screen, still trying to process the words it was displaying. Slowly but surely, you came to terms with what the eldest brother had just sent you. Your face was surely the color of a tomato by now, and you could do little but blink owlishly at the texts. 

“Hey!” 

Jumping at Mammon’s voice, you locked the device before he could see the messages and tried to calm your flushed complexion. The avatar of greed merely raised a brow at you questioningly before instantly breaking into an explanation of his next money making scheme. You were only half paying attention, thoughts drifting to elsewhere as you tried to gather your things to put into your backpack. 

“And that’s why I need you to—“

Your head snapped up, and you kind of wished you hadn’t been spacing out and just nodding along, “Oh, uh, sorry Mammon, but I have something else to do today.”

You smiled gently, feeling a little guilty. 

“Huh? Wha— But you _just_ agreed!” he exclaimed, no doubt a little exasperated, “The hell you have to do that’s so important, anyways?” 

He narrowed his eyes and you and you shrugged sheepishly, looking away, “Oh... stuff...”

Mammon huffs, and rolls his eyes. Before he can say anything else though, you dart in to give him a tight hug, looking up at him while you do so. 

“I’m sorry...” you murmur. Was it awful of you to use puppy dog eyes to get out of everything? Perhaps. Were you gonna do it as long as it worked? Absolutely. 

Mammon stuttered, looking around to make sure no one else was watching before giving you a quick squeeze in return, “Y-yeah, w-whatever, fine. Go do whatever dumb shit you gotta do.”

You beam at him, and he huffs looking away. You figured now would be a good time to give him the envelope. 

“Oh, before I go,” you pull it out and hand it to him. You smile nervously, not wanting to get caught, “Open this later, alone in your room.” You didn’t want to risk him opening it now and getting upset at the poor messenger (read: you). 

For some reason, he was flushing red as he looked at the envelope, and you tilted your head in confusion. You didn’t really have time to worry about that, though, so you grabbed your stuff and waved goodbye as you made your way out of class and on your way to Majolish. 

-

“Luci!” you called out to the demon as you arrived, a little out of breath from walking so quickly. He looked at you amusedly. 

“Were you that excited to see me? I must say, I’m flattered,” he smirked. 

You flushed, huffing, “Tch, so high and mighty.”

His smirk softened into a warm smile, “I enjoy spending time with you every now and then. How’s that?” 

You placed your chin between your thumb and pointer finger, other hand grabbing your elbow as you pretended to think hard about this decision, “I suppose I’ll give you a passing grade this time.” 

It was your turn to smirk as he let out an amused puff of air and began walking inside, “Who’s high and mighty now?” 

You stuck out your tongue, “It’s still you.”

He tutted, holding out his arm for you to take. You obliged, and you felt you needed to make a confession as you entered the establishment. 

“Just so you know, I’m super indecisive and picky and horrible at shopping for clothes,” you said. Unfortunately, it was the truth. You loved the idea of finding the perfect outfits, feeling like you made a purchase guided by fate. The reality, though? Clothes shopping is an awful, cruel pass time where you fruitlessly wander from store to store, never finding what you want in your size. 

“Hmm, that should make this all the more interesting then, shouldn't it?” 

He had this glint in his eye that made you nervous, and you started to slow as you trailed after him. 

He turned suddenly, crossing his arms, “What’s wrong. Don’t tell me you need me to hold your hand so you don’t get lost, no?” 

You glared at him playfully, and, out of spite, grabbed his hand. The act surprised him, if the look on his face was anything to go by. He let out a quiet, “Very well,” And kept walking. 

You smirked triumphantly, letting him pull you over to a random clothes rack. This was going to be an interesting time 

-

You were exhausted and it hadn’t even been an hour yet. Lucifer was _relentless_ , constantly having you try on different outfits. It was nowhere near Asmo levels, but it was still a little overwhelming. It wasn’t long before you started whining. 

“Lucifer, can’t we take a _break_? I’m dying in here,” you groaned to the demon, who was sitting outside your changing room. He scoffed. 

“And waste time? Not a chance,” you couldn’t see him, but you could _feel_ the way he looked while saying that. Sitting up straight, one leg crossed over the other, face incredulous. 

“But we could just, I dunno, _chat_. Spend time together. That’s not a waste of time, is it?” You pouted. Lucifer paused, and you heard him shift positions again before sighing. 

“Try the last one on and we can take a break,” he relented, sitting back. 

You quietly cheered, pumping your fits in the air. You hurriedly slipped the outfit on, noticing you actually liked this one a lot. You opened the door, ready to show it off. 

Lucifer seemed as surprised as you at how well it fit you, “That one is rather lovely on you.”

You bounced at the praise, “You really think so? I wasn’t sure at first, but I love this one! I think I’m gonna get it.”

“Finally, something you like,” he commented. 

“Hey! I like _plenty_ of things but I don’t want to make you waste money on things I don’t _love_!” you explain, running a hand through your hair, frazzled. 

Lucifer seemed to frown slightly, “I wouldn’t consider it a waste of money. Simply an investment in your happiness.” 

You shrug, “I... I guess, but I’d still feel bad. I dragged you out here, the least I can do is save money.” 

He truly was frowning this time, “Say no more,” he held up a finger as you were about to protest, “Do not forget that I am the one who invited you here today. I’m here because I want to be. Doing this because I want to. I truly meant it when I said I wanted to spend time with you.” 

You didn’t know what to say to that, casting your gaze down. It was a little embarrassing, “Oh...” 

You heard him stand from his seat and walk towards you. Your eyes remained focused downward even as he appeared in front of you. He grabbed your chin gently, lifting it so that you would look into his eyes. 

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed now, after everything? You’ve been constantly taking your clothes off for me, after all,” he remarked slyly. You squeaked in surprise at the comment, hitting him lightly in the chest. 

“ _Luci!_ You can’t just _say_ that!” you whined. 

“Oh? And why ever not? Is it not the truth?” He inquired, raising a brow in mock curiosity. 

“It is a very _twisted and impure_ truth!” You huffed. He let out a chuckle, and you merely pouted. 

“I am only joking with you,” he cupped your cheek with his hand, and you leaned into it. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” you grumbled. 

He smiled gently again, leaning in and giving you a gentle kiss on your forehead. You tried to keep from blushing further, to no avail. 

“Go on and get changed so we can make our purchase. Then, perhaps we can go to dinner on our way home?” 

You smile gently, cheeks still tinged pink, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“I’ll attempt to show some restraint with the teasing from now on, but no promises.”

You pout at him once more, “You promise?”

He half-smirks, “Yes. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I’ve finally broken my two fic per fandom curse ;’)  
> Ive been meaning to write this one since before the levi fic 😪
> 
> Also I really appreciate all your comments and support on this as well as my other fics!! I’m just so horribly shy that I don’t know how to respond to ANYTHING unless it’s a question and anxiety gets the better of me so I keep on never responding to comments I’m so sorryyyyyy 🥺 but I do love them!!!!!! If u genuinely wanna chat deadass message me one one of my thingies below I’m better in actual conversation I swear 
> 
> Tumblr: buttterfreee  
> Insta (art): alfoofs  
> Discord: boy la croix 💕#4925


End file.
